Ragdoll Limited
This logo appears at the end of Teletubbies, Brum, Boohbah and Twirlywoos. When I was a few years ago, I was SO scared of that sound which gave me a nightmare. Scare Factor *High to nightmare for the 1985 logo. Kids might be scared of the creepy-looking ragdoll, but it depends on what you think of the weird look of the doll with its lack of pupils and bright shine, but for those who are used to it, none at all. *Medium for the Tots TV variant of the 1985 logo. *Minimal to low for the Pob's Programme variant of the 1985 logo. This logo is funny. *Low to medium for the 1990 logo. *Medium for the 1990 logo with the music. The unsettling music from the first logo may get to some and the ragdoll will sure scare some. *Low for the 1995 logo, as the doll makes it look cute and friendly. *None to low for the alternate version of the 1995 logo. *High to nightmare for the 2000-present logo. The creepy-looking ragdoll face and the squeaky sound will give some kids a heart attack. The long version can also startle some kids for those who are expecting and winding up than the short version, featuring the form of the ragdoll face with more scary sounds which may had nightmares (it's an unsettling sequence). *High with the closing theme, the silent variant, the in-credit variant and the one with the pan-drop sound effect for the 2000-present logo (but the face is still here). *High for BBC for...? *None for those who are used to all of the logos.Category:Scary Logos Wiki OOOHHHH STUPID DOLL!!!Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:United Kingdom Category:Not scary logos Category:Logos that would wake up robbie Rotten (lazytown) Category:Yellow Logos Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Orange Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Logos with faces Category:Red Logos Category:British Logos Category:Family & Kids Logos Category:Logos that scare Olivia carey Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Voltron Category:Logos that scare Prince Zuko(Avatar) Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:1968 Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch Mixels Category:2135 Category:199999999999999999999999999 Category:How is this scary?!?! Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc Category:Crapless Category:Logos so scary that will scare the crap out of you, Fall off your chair, hit your head, cry, you put the mine song earrape on your computer without headphones and yell the lyrics and the street will hear Category:STUPID THING WON’T PUT CATEGORY YOU FRICKIN WIKIA IDIOT Category:EEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that are not freaking scary Category:Taken From "Teletubbies" Category:NOT THE RAGDOLL LOGO! Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Panty Anarchy Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the poop fear that she turns into Fucktie Category:Logos that make Muhanad get a piston and push into lava or fire and die! Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Stop with the stupid Kevin Martinez categories, Katara x Zuko Forever est 2003. Category:R Category:A Category:G Category:D Category:O Category:L Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Noo noo! wake up! you died! Category:Pokemom love Category:Pan drop sound Category:Battle for bfdi loving him Category:Moo Category:Fall sound Category:Carykh clg wiki freaky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Mooooll!!!!!!! Category:Numberjacks alphablocks and numberblocks Category:Cary Huang Knows HELL!!!!!!!!!!! Category:BOZO Category:Ragdoll Limited From Hell Of Doom BOZO!!!!!!????????????........... New! Category:SURF'S UP. Category:Death Sound Zero To One Million Category:The Ragdoll Productions Shop Limited Logos Category:Ragheads Category:YTV Face Logos Category:Wales Category:ITV Wales Category:Scoop A Scoop Category:BBC UK Category:Unscary Eggheads Category:YTV Category:18 Logos Category:2000 Logos Unscary Im Sad Category:Scrabble Mr Men Letters Snakes And Ladders Category:Tinky winky dipsy laa laa are happyheads Category:Dipsy po Category:Moo Tots TV Tom Category:Moo LTD Category:Cat Caryhk Category:Logos that act like Nagito Category:Logos that act like Kokichi